


Stay

by yujacheong



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, May/December Relationship, Pasaana (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/pseuds/yujacheong
Summary: Lando, Luke and the end of their search for the Sith on Pasaana.Luke had been so beautiful then, and Lando never done anything about it apart from flirting. Why hadn’t they enjoyed their youth back when they were young?But it didn’t have to be like that now. They still had time. This would be a turning point for both of them. Somehow, he just knew. And Luke – Luke, who’d forgotten his drink and was staring vacantly off into the distance, was still beautiful.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Little Black Dress Exchange 2020





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassySnowperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowperson/gifts).



“It’s not a bad place, you know,” said Lando meditatively. He and Luke Skywalker were taking drinks on a rooftop cantina adjacent to the spaceport. The view was excellent. Pasaana’s rust-red desert rocks were handsome in the late afternoon light, and the air was dry and mild.

Luke expelled a noisy breath which, in a young man, would’ve at best been termed rude. Neither he nor Lando were young men anymore, however. And given that their visit to the planet had been met with frustrating failure, Lando was not inclined to hold Luke’s bad manners against him.

“It’s quiet, off the beaten path,” he continued, undeterred by Luke’s self-evident lack of enthusiasm. After another sip from his glass, he nodded to himself. “Yes, it might be a nice place to retire.”

“You? Retire? _Here?!_ ” Luke didn’t bother concealing his skepticism.

Long ago, such expressions of skepticism would have been warranted. Lando Calrissian had been a sabacc table high-roller and the Baron Administrator of Cloud City on Bespin. He’d led the Rebel Alliance to victory against the Empire’s second Death Star. _That_ Lando would have found Pasaana deadly dull. But _that_ Lando was then. Life didn’t always carry one on a steady upward trajectory to ever bigger and better things, and Lando had also experienced defeat and disappointment. Long story short? The one thing the one-time high roller wanted most of all these days was to lay low in peace and quiet.

“Sure. We could retire here together, you and I. What do you think, eh? Down payment on a nice sandcrawler with an extra-wide balcony for us to sit on, greying lords of all we survey?” Lando waggled his brows at Luke.

Luke laughed aloud at that, and it was the first time he’d smiled since they’d finished searching Ochi’s ship and turned up nothing to lead them onward in their hunt for the Sith. “If I die on a desert planet, please do me the favor of killing me again. If I retire, I swear – it’ll be to somewhere rainy and wet. The wetter, the better!”

Lando rolled his eyes and took another sip of his drink. Luke’d never really gotten over his unhappy childhood on Tatooine, had he? Lando could relate; he’d had the misfortune of visiting that particular dust ball himself, and it hadn’t been especially enjoyable. Too much work to do, too little time to play. Luke had been so beautiful then, and Lando never done anything about it apart from flirting. Why hadn’t they enjoyed their youth back when they were young?

But it didn’t have to be like that now. They still had time. This would be a turning point for both of them. Somehow, he just knew. And Luke – Luke, who’d forgotten his drink and was staring vacantly off into the distance, was still beautiful.

“I’m serious about staying,” said Lando. “And.” He paused to place his hand on top of Luke’s. “And I’m serious about wanting you to stay too.”

Luke stared at Lando. Even without the Force, he could not have misunderstood Lando’s intentions. “No, you know I – ” Luke began.

“One night,” interrupted Lando. “Come on, let’s give it a try. Then we can talk again in the morning…if you haven’t already lost your voice from screaming in ecstasy.”

Luke was blushing behind his beard. Lando hadn’t completely lost his touch, it seemed. Also? Luke wasn’t saying no.

“Fantastic!” Lando leapt to his feet. No _way_ was he giving Luke another chance to refuse! “I’m gonna go downstairs and book us a room. Be right back.”


End file.
